


Prejudice

by Teratophilliac (Kingkandick)



Series: ___XReader [3]
Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingkandick/pseuds/Teratophilliac
Summary: A wounded demon arrives at the mansion one day, rain sliding down their ominously red skin and flicking off at their forked tail. The demon seems to have arrived merely out of convenience, rather than out of spite of what had happened just a year prior. The weather that led them to the mansion in the first place doesn't let up, and once The man in the walls is comfortable enough, he offers his solution.The doll.The only question is, is how will they react?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bring Me The Murder Men (Slasher HCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116783) by [slasher_abyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasher_abyss/pseuds/slasher_abyss). 



> I couldn't resist building on the Brahms x demon!reader there. That being said, I will remove this if asked and tbh have never written for brahms... so this'll be my first time tbh

Face first landing in the mud your cheek struck a sharp rock that left an acute scratch along the abnormally and inhuman red flesh, just under your left eye. Your legs picked you up and you ran faster and faster through the shrubs and trees and bush until you finally reached a mansion, Victorian style and old looking. It seemed abandoned, and as you gazed upon the mansion, you heard the faint yelling that you worked so hard to get away from get closer. 

You were torn between entering someone's house and running past it. 

As you weight out the options, something like a small golf ball hit your head, and you looked up.

Hail.

You growled and marched forwards and into the mansion, not even bothering to knock as you found yourself  _needing_ to seek shelter that night rather than the ladder of just wandering aimlessly until the villagers got tired of searching for you.

Pushing the door open easily, you saw it was unlocked. How curious. Ears pricked and readying yourself you began to cautiously wander about the large house, since you had nothing better to do. A gasp left your lips when you heard a few creaks and groans in the room adjacent to the one you were in. 

You mewled out a small "hello?" before everything went silent. You shrugged and- going back to one of the hall closets you found a blanket and a pillow. A sigh of relief left you as you trekked down stairs towards the living room, it seemed just like all the others, except for the massive fireplace that it held as a center piece.

Logs were already in the fireplace, just waiting and begging to be lit. With a hand, you summoned forth the flames to your fingertips and granted the logs their wish. The cracking and burning of the logs filled your heart with ease, and you found yourself growing drowsy with sleep.

You placed the bedding down and laid atop of it, so that the blanket wouldn't hinder any means of escape or anything if someone tried anything. Anything at all. Besides, it was always more comfy that way anyway.

Sleep found you easily, and you curled into yourself, settling down for the night as the weight of the day's events unfolded in your head.

 

* * *

 

You awoke to a ragged breathing, it seemed as though you were being watched, and as soon as you were able; you backed away from the source of said sound. The source belonged to the ragged outline of a man, his visibility being kind of harder to see because of the fireplace's burning bright against the night. His blood speckled doll mask was covered partially by his curls and the eyes of said mask were sans, and in their place were what you assumed to be  _his_ eyes. 

He wore a cardigan over a tank top that had suspenders to hold up his blue and white striped pajama bottoms. 

Your eyes widened and you held your wounded arm close to you, backing into a chair before giving off a small growl as a warning. 

He tilted his head as the corners of his eyes turned upwards in what must've been a smile. After that, it wasn't long before he began walking towards your shivering form. Your nails grew to claws as the rumbling deep in your throat grew louder, and when you saw that he didn't stop his approach you flashed your fangs at him.

That got him to stop.

God what even  _WAS_ he?! You had certainly never seen anyone or anything like him. All you could hope was that he was human and would be a bit easier to defeat in your shriveled up form. 

He shook his head and walked past you once again, patting your head on his way out of the luxurious room. 

What. Just. Happened.

For a moment you thought he might've been a hallucination, after all- you hadn't had a good night's rest in quite a while. So maybe it wasn't too far a stretch that you had somehow dreamed him up in your mind. 

However you thought it better to ignore those thoughts and get back to bed. You needed all the sleep you could get, and if he just so happened to be real- you'd figure out some way to apologize to him for getting blood anywhere in his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but I had to get the idea out while it was still fresh in my head


	2. Chapter 2

A yawn left your lips in a primal, curling forked tongue and showing-off-your-sharpest-fangs way. You stretched all the while, getting a good couple of kinks out before your forearm began to burn with pain and as a reaction, you hissed and pulled the appendage closer. Upon closer inspection, it appears to have manifested a sort of infection. Great. Always what you wanted when you were only planning on staying in someone's home for a while. 

Speaking of... You left your spot by the fireplace, which had died down long ago- and had started a search of the man you saw last night. He looked ghostly thin, almost as though he hadn't eaten in days. The poor thing. However as you paused your search, you noticed you came across a familiar silhouette. It was your own. You were looking in a mirror. A disappointed sigh left your lips and you checked yourself out, giving squishes and pokes here and there and finally slapping your cheeks, only to earn another hiss as the pain in your cheek reignited a familiar flame of pain. You were almost ashamed. Here you were, checking yourself out in someone else's house; in someone else's mirror.

You could feel the evil overlord laughing at you as he had your brothers and sisters beat you for ever thinking less of yourself. You could hear them teasing and laughing about how badly you wanted to be human. How badly you wanted to be normal. But instead of feeling sorry for yourself, you just let out a heavy drawn out sigh. Such things were to be expected and were natural for you, everyday in your life. You were tormented by the other demons because you were drawn to humans, even from the young age of 200. 

Your first outing with your mother-figure had drawn you to them instantly. The humans had just created fire. They were covered in a lot more hair back then, but who's to say that wasn't due to where they evolved from? The shouting and yelling and grunting almost primal like as your pupils grew and your ears leaned in to listen to what they were saying. Obviously, at that time you couldn't understand their language. It was foreign. So no one could really understand it, as your own was a mixture of Latin and what is now considered to have accumulated from Ancient Greece. 

You allowed a small "ooh!" to slip past your lips and as a result your mother-figure hit you on the back of your head. If you remembered correctly, she scolded you for even getting the idea that they were anything more than primal beasts who deserved no respect from the likes of us. She also reprimanded you for having the audacity to find anything other than our own race interesting, even "such things as low primal beasts who would never even conceive of the idea that we existed." A scowl found its way to your features in disapproval. 

Though that was over a thousand years ago, and you weren't looking so young. Bags under your eyes underlined the growing pains that was becoming an elder and being treated as one, not to mention an elder who hasn't even accomplished much in their life time. As short as the humans' lives are, they sure do manage to somehow find ways to better their society and then there are some... Who ruin others' lives with knives and scalpels and.. They take away the life that was given to them. that wasn't something you agreed with, not entirely. 

Though taking lives was expected in your life, you didn't actively partake in it. You prodded your fingers at your ribs which shown prominently and then at the ever so slight chub that puffed just above your waistline. Your brow furrowed and your lips shown a distaste for your form. You couldn't help how you looked, it was just the way you were made. You always looked this way, and longed for a different form. Humans could change whatever they pleased, with whatever they injected inside themselves. It wasn't fair. You couldn't even talk to them, and yet they had something that you desired so deeply. 

The ability to change. You were born the way you were going to stay. You had never been a child as those would have been useless in the work force. So you never needed a nursery. Of course you were still mocked for adoring the humans and the way that they made everything seem so simple, something so complex and yet so singularly detailed that you couldn't help but fall in love. 

You couldn't help it. So when you stared at the mirror you gave a long breathy sigh once again, ears and tail drooping as your gaze wandered among your body. Your fingers were poking at skin here and pudge there, something you lacked but desired therefore more of. Your red skin paling in comparison to your teeth and your eyes being a bright yellow with a bright red iris. Your eyes, you thought- were the best thing about you. 

You loved your eyes, but when you looked at your wings; which were only for decoration and then at your tail. You whined. You whined because you hated what you were, you hated what you looked like and you only longed to be human. Which could have been wrong from one point of view, but from yours it was natural- it was right, it was what felt right. That's all you knew.

Hearing a creak in the floorboards somewhere on the floor creeped you out, and you whipped your head in that direction. Eyes slit and claws prepared for a fight. You were sure that last night was only a dream, and yet you sometimes thought you were loosing your marbles. Because sometimes you'd hear breathing, sometimes you'd hear those creaks and sometimes you'd see eyes, the misplacement of things, the dust suddenly being off a counter that you were sure was there yesterday.

And then, you saw it.


	3. Chapter 3

You saw it. 

Hiding just out of sight, there was now a fragile toy that the likes of you most likely wasn't meant to come into contact with. I mean for god's sake the villagers chased you up here in the first place, you'd think that word would travel fast of a ruthless killer demon on the loose.

However there it sat, just starting at you; silently judging you and your form with it's glassy brown eyes.

A porcelain doll dressed to the nines in a suit that would much better suit a grown man. You stalked closer to the small thing, afraid it was alive and would run off. However when you didn't see any sign of life you allowed your ears to prick upwards in interest.

Leaning down, you allowed your thumbs to wipe away dust from the small life-like doll's face. This would explain the painting amidst the foyer.

As you looked around, you saw that there were 2 papers sitting beside it. One that read the rules, and another that would guide you through the day. Likely daily chores. 

You could do that.

You could follow those. You wanted to be normal, didn't you? You wanted to be as human as possible, didn't you? If this is what it took, then so be it. As you reached out for the doll, your mind raced with labels at the sudden turn of things. 

Thumbs ran over the cheeks of said doll. As you gazed into it's eyes you saw it looked very human.

Pale, but human nonetheless. You made sure that your sharp, claw like nails missed the eyes of said human. This child was very life-like. 

However you supposed it was how some people came to terms with death. You didn't know much of the subject, but what you did know was not to be shred light unto. Nobody should have to know those things. Nobody. Not even a demon like yourself.

Though when your hands finally left the doll's face, they moved to pick up the papers, and you inspected them with full focus. As a reward, a name stuck out like a sore thumb to you.

"Brahms," you read aloud.

As you did so, a smile quickly stuck itself to your face. What such a cute name. The names you were given were usually stranger than humans' and usually held meaning behind them. 

A shuffle in the walls made your ears perk and head turn in that direction. 

You couldn't possibly be crazy.. Could you? Truthfully you wanted to find out if there was something in the walls.

Be it rats or nothing at all, you wanted to find out. However you would hate yourself forever if you destroyed such a lovely looking home such as this.

So you decided against it.

So be it.

You set off to make lunch, which was an absolutely terrible combination of carrots with ranch as a side and a small bowl of spaghetti for the doll. 

You would eventually get better at this kind of stuff, right? Right. 

You excused yourself from the table and left to go get washed up in the room with the tub and the toilet. Though it held a faucet with running water and a closed door, so you were sure it was for any sort of "private time". 

A sigh escaped your lips when you realized that you still needed to check on your wounds. 

You felt around your abdomen, you didn't feel anything yesterday- but were beginning to feel a sharp pain in your side, as if something silver was stuck inside. Time to do something a bit more invasive..

Your hand lit with a yellow fire, as a cautionary measure. 

Feeling around your stomach, you felt nothing on the left- but as soon as you neared your right, you had to bite your lip from screaming in pain.

5 bullets had entered you and 4 had remained inside your form.

This wasn't good.

You couldn't possibly go to the hospital, there were way too many organs that you had which humans did not. 

You'd have to do it yourself... Somehow. You weren't too keen on the idea of plucking them out of your body yourself, however you sighed and flattened back your ears, deciding to wait for nightfall.

You decided to clean the wounds on your arms and wrists with your tongue, followed up with the running water. You took a rag and attempted to dab at the blood that had begun to stop dripping from your wounds. 

You were glad that you found this mansion when you did- otherwise you would have been a dead demon. 

Your ears plucked upwards at the slightest of sound. There was someone in the kitchen with Brahms. 

You began to walk out of the room with a tub when you realized that it may have just been another human.

You flicked your wrist by your form and began walking, this new form suited you perfectly. 

It gave you (length) (color) hair and (color) eyes with (color) skin. Though your form was a bit (small/large) for your taste, you thought it better than nothing. Humans could be so strange, how did they keep all that weight? Especially the females,  didn't they feel weighed down with it? Normally demons were only 50 to 90 pounds, this new form had you feeling as though you were at LEAST 125 pounds...

You wore a white shoulderless top that showed a bit of mid-drift and a pair of dark blue short shorts. You were the spitting image of purity. 

Honestly humans who thought you would turn into someone who obviously shopped at a "hot topic" were absolutely wrong. You always wanted to lull people into a false sense of security and make them believe you were as demonic as a regular at church. So obviously you'd want to choose the "Mother mary" look.. Or as modern as that can be.

You stopped short of the kitchen, hugging the wall in a way that made you appear shy.

He had brown eyes with short brown hair, a 5 O'clock shadow and if you were being honest, wasn't entirely ugly.

You watched as he looked befuddled at the choice for lunch, then as he walked past the doll he said a quick hello before continuing on in the house.

You picked Brahms up and began watching him, eyebrows furrowed and building the courage to talk to him before he turned into the study. 

You hugged the wall and kept Brahm's head close to the crook in your neck, letting out a small growl that- if the child were alive- he would be able to hear. 

He turned and you made eye contact, at which your gaze quickly softened. 

"Oh! Didn't see you there." He quipped, obviously he was looking for something or someone, he wouldn't have just invited himself in. Unless he was a burglar, that you could deal with.

"Clearly."

"I'm Malcolm, I used to be the grocery boy here." You paused before looking him up and down, then smiled slightly before answering with your own name.

"(Y/N), You broke into the mansion." You pointed out to him, it wasn't everyday - or at the very least it didn't look it- that the mansion was broken into.

"I'm sorry?"

"You're forgiven, now what are you doing in my home?"

" _your_ home?" He asked, taking a second to blink and step towards you, which you only responded by clutching the doll closer. "Do you mean to tell me that you have been living here?"

What was this guy's deal? You looked human, was there supposed to be something wrong with the house? was that why you felt watched? was that why you could hear creaks and such in the walls?

"Yes. I have. Only for a few days but I can assure you, once I'm all rested up and my wounds have healed I will be on my-"

"Wounds?!" He made quick work of the space between you two, walking in a fast pace as he seemingly searched your legs and arms until he finally found what he had been looking for. Fresh wounds.

"Did _he_ do this?"

"H-He? Who's he?" Of course you were fearful, weak and wounded and already you had to worry about some male stepping in and possibly breaking you? Could your day get any better?

"Brahms. Did _B_ _rahms_ do this?" 

Oh.

Oh he thought... 

"The _doll_? He hadn't moved since I arrived."

"You haven't left him alone? At all?"

"No. There were rules laid out for me. However it seems as though you might've been the previous caretaker and did _NOT_ follow the rules as instructed."

"Listen, you need to get out of here."

"Leave? But I've only just arrived."

"I'm serious. He's..." The man paused before looking around quickly, then he peered in close to your ear so you could hear, "He's in the walls."

Your shoulders dropped and you felt your heart stop. You honestly didn't know why you were surprised if you were completely honest. You thought that those were just mice, or just rats or something in the wall that was making all that noise. You didn't think that a kid could be living in the walls.

"There... There's a child in the walls?" He attempted to shush you, possibly from keeping the kid in the walls from hearing your conversation.

"No, No. He's fully grown now but... He's..."

"He's what? I can protect myself if need be, you needn't worry about something as daft as that." You gave him a smirk to which he sighed and grabbed the doll from your hands, earning a well deserved "Hey!" only to grab your wrist and start leading you out the door.

"Stop!" He only continued pulling you through the halls of the mansion. "I said stop!" You wriggled your arm loosely and attempted to get your arm free- but kept at the charade of being human. You sneered and put your hands at your sides, revealing your form in an explosion that rattled the walls and forced him back enough so that he hit the door he was attempting to get you out of. 

" **That's enough.** " Groans and moans of pain from him as he attempted to get up only to have been picked up by the collar of his shirt and brought face to face with you. 

" **Take a good long look, because you aren't going to come back here, for a long LONG time. Not you, nor any of your friends. Do you got that?** " You smiled again once he started vigorously nodding his head and once you dropped him, he scrambled to his feet and turned tail to run away. You began to laugh, it'd been a good while since you felt pure joy like that. 

The pain in your side returned and it made you wince so badly that you ended up on your knees from the sheer amount pain.

Maybe it couldn't wait until nightfall. 

 


End file.
